Like We Never Loved At All
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, don't worry, happy ending, maybe, so please R&R!


Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, has E/O, E/O angst

Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, has E/O, E/O angst

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, which does not make me happy, but, writing song fics do!

Elliot and Olivia have been dating for about a year, which was a happy, happy year for their shippers, and then, something happened. No one knows what, exactly, but they kept fighting, especially at work. Finally, Cragen unwillingly split them up, and paired John Munch with Elliot, and Fin with Olivia. They stayed together, but not for long. One night, Elliot got so mad, he stormed out, and Olivia followed. She left him a note that told him that she still loved him, but needed some room to breathe, so she was going to be gone for a few days, but nothing would happen, she was just going to get some air. He found it, and packed up all of his stuff. She came home, and found him getting ready to leave. She tried to make him stay, but he just told her goodbye, and left. She sank down on the couch, but refused to give into her tears. She told herself that she could fall out of love with him; she would just have to give it some time. The next day, Olivia came into work, and didn't have red around her eyes for once. Cragen thought that that meant that she and Elliot had patched things up, and called her into his office.

"Hey, Olivia, so did things between you and Elliot work out?"

"You could say that. You were right, Captain."

"About what?"

"About how people who work together shouldn't get together, but if they do and they break up, it'll be extremely hard to work with them."

"What're you saying?"

"We're through, Captain. Me and Elliot are through." She walked out, sat down across from Fin and didn't look up when Elliot came in. He walked into the Captain's office, and the Captain said to him,

"What's this I hear about you and Olivia being through?"

"We are. I left, and she obviously doesn't mind, so yeah, we're through."

"C'mon Elliot,"

"I'm serious. We're through this time." He walked back out, sat across from Munch, and didn't look over at Olivia. Fin and Munch noticed, and then Munch said,

"So, you two patch things up?" Fin glared at him, and Elliot said,

"No, Munch, we didn't."

"We're through," Olivia said, and Elliot nodded. Fin and Munch were shocked, but dropped the subject. That night, Olivia was walking home, when he saw Elliot, Fin and Munch walking home too, and crossed to the other side of the street. She watched him, and couldn't help but stare at him. God dang it, he looked so good, and he was even smiling and laughing. She figured he must have moved on, and she was surprised, and realized that maybe he never loved her at all.

_You, never looked so good, as you did last night, underneath the city lights, there, walking with your friends, laughing at the moon, I swear you looked right through me, but I'm, still living with the old goodbye, and you're, just going on with your life, _

Her eyes hardened, and she thought that maybe that was the reason he was able to move on so quickly, because he never really loved her, that their relationship didn't really mean all the much to him at all. She thought he looked at her for a moment, and then saw that he did. She started walking, and his eyes slid off of her, like they didn't see her at all. She stopped; amazed that he could not notice her, after what they'd been through together.

_How can you just walk on by, without one tear in your eyes, don't you have the slightest feelings left for me, maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all,_

She kept watching him, and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She just didn't get how he could be this happy, how he could be this moved on. Another thought dawned on her, that maybe this was his way of dealing with the pain of their breakup, and that maybe he was just as miserable as she was. She could only hope that he was that miserable, because she didn't want to have to be the only one who was miserable. She finally snapped out of it, and strode home to another night with a tub of ice cream, and a bunch of sad movies. The next morning, Elliot came in and he had a smile on his face. Olivia was bent over her paperwork, and didn't look up. She noticed Fin tense up, like he was waiting for a fight between Elliot and Olivia.

"Relax, Fin, it's not like Elliot and I are going to go at it right in the precinct," Olivia said dismissively, and Munch laughed,

"Fin, she's right, you look like you're ready for World War III to start," They all laughed for a moment, and then they all got back to work.

_You, I hear you're doin' fine, seems like you're well, as far as I can tell, time, time is leaving us behind, leavin' us behind, another week has passed, and still I haven't laughed yet, so tell me, what your secret is, I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know, to let go, let it go like it did, like it did,_

A week passed, and the silence between Elliot and Olivia seemed to grow, but the tension seemed to recede. Cragen, Fin and Munch all agreed that it wasn't right for them to not be together, but they weren't going to force them together, they would just help them along, with Casey's help. They finally came up with a plan, and started to put it in motion. Meanwhile, Olivia still hasn't laughed yet for real, not since Elliot left her. She saw Elliot being really funny and laughing a lot, and she kept wondering when his secret was, how did he manage to keep up a bravado when she could see the slightest pain in his eyes. She shrugged it off, and kept avoiding him in the halls.

_How can you just walk on by, without one tear in your eyes, don't you have the slightest feelings left for me, maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything, between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all,_

Then, one night, Casey came knocking on the door, and almost forced Olivia to put this dress on. She did, and then said,

"Casey, what on earth is this about?"

"You and I are going to have a girl's night out and have a lot of fun if it kills us!" Olivia laughed, and then walked out with Casey to go out to eat dinner. They pulled up at a restaurant, and Olivia thought she saw Fin standing near the door. She shook it off, and then saw Cragen sitting at a table.

"Uh, Casey, why is the Captain here?" Casey looked over and was startled to see him.

"I don't know, I didn't know he was going to be here," Olivia shrugged it off, but kept her senses alert, since she smelt a trap. They sat down, and Casey got up to go to the bathroom. She walked off, and then Olivia saw Munch and Elliot walk in. She gasped, and knew that they had set them up, and by the confused look on Elliot's face, she knew he had nothing to do with the set up. She stood up and made to walk to the front door, but saw Fin standing there, serendipitously guarding the front doors, say to speak. She silently cursed, and then spotted the side door. She walked towards the front door, but then made a sudden bee line for the side door. Cragen stood up and grabbed her arm and said,

"Olivia, please,"

"Captain, let me go. Now." She said, angry and hurt tears welling in her eyes. He did and she hissed,

"I can't believe you guys would sink this low. This is low, really low," She walked out, her head held high and walked to her car, hopped in and sped away.

_Did you forget the magic? Did you forget the passion, passion? Did you ever miss me, oh for long, now kiss me, ohhhhhhhhhh ohhhh ohhhh, oh baby, oh baby,_

A month passed with Olivia being cold and distant to everyone at work, and they knew that they deserved it. A couple more months passed, and Olivia gradually warmed up to the others, though it would take a little longer for them to gain her trust again.

_Maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved, at allll, at allll,_


End file.
